Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?
by Eunike Yuen
Summary: HIATUS/AU/CHAP5 Update!/Dedicated to Kamikaze Ayy/Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya. Ditambah lagi, Sakura yang sedang hamil./Turun Rated
1. Das Erste Kapitel

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), misstypo(s), and little bit OOC  
>Rate T<br>Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya**

**Dedicated to: Kamikaze Ayy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidakah dia pikir sekertaris baru itu bisa saja sama seperti Hinata yang jatuh hati kepadanya?_

_Tidakah dia memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?_

_Ya... Haruno Sakura tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Keluarga Uchiha<strong>

Rumah mewah yang sudah lama ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Sakura selama di Konoha tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Saat ini, terlihat dengan jelas seorang pria sedang sambil membaca tumpukan map-map yang berada di tangannya. Matanya dengan teliti mengamati satu per satu detail isi yang ingin disampaikan dalam map tersebut. Kacamata bertengger dengan setia di hidungnya yang mancung. Seris sekali, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari seorang wanita berambut _buble gum_ tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" sapa seorang wanita sambil memeluk pinggang suaminya dan mengecup pipinya dengan pelan.

Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan meletakan map-map yang tadi sedang dibacanya dan balas memeluk wanita kesayangannya sembari mengacak rambutnya perlahan. "Hn?"

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang dan menuntun agar pria itu, yang notabene adalah suaminya untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, kalau istrinya mengajaknya duduk untuk berbicara, pasti itu adalah pembicaraan yang penting.

Wanita musim semi itu memilih duduk di samping pria yang merupakan suaminya itu. Tangannya terkepal erat dan bibir bawahnya digigiti terus, menghalau rasa gugup yang menyelimuti dia. "Ano, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk. Tapi… aku ingin bulan madu," katanya takut-takut.

Pria itu mengulum senyumannya. Menatap wanita musim semi yang cantik di hadapannya itu. "Kau tahu kan, aku sedang sibuk Sakura. Mungkin nanti. Tapi itupun paling tidak bisa lama-lama. Bayak pekerjaan yang aku terlantarkan untuk mengurusimu akhir-akhir ini, karena kau sedang hamil."

Jawaban Sasuke sama sekali tidak memuaskan dirinya. Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Biasanya pria ini akan selalu menuruti segala kemauannya, bukan menolaknya. Sakura tidak suka penolakan.

Mengetahui istrinya tidak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikannya, Sasuke kembali berkata, "kau kan tahu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan lagi tanpa pengawasan. Baru dua minggu saja kutinggal, sudah banyak tugas yang terbengkalai, apalagi kalau—"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi paling tidak berikan saja waktu beberapa hari untuk kita. Kalau kau hanya mengurusiku di rumah saja itu namanya bukan bulan madu! Dan aku belum merasakan yang namanya bulan madu selama kita menikah." jawab Sakura kasar sambil terus-menerus menggerutu.

Pria itu kemudian mengangguk dan mengambil ponselnya. Detik berikutnya dia sudah berbicara dengan seseorang. Lama. Sekitar lima menit Sasuke berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Terima kasih."

**Tlap**

"Jadi?" kata wanita itu berseri-seri.

Sasuke menggeleng minta maaf karena tidak berhasil menuruti kemauan Sakura sedang Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hanya saja, kalau tadi dia tidak langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya yang dulu, bukan kamar yang ditempati oleh mereka sebagai sepasang suami isrti, sekarang dia melakukannya, sambil menggebrak meja tanda tidak suka.

Sasuke dengan refleks langsung berlari mengejar istrinya, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungannya.

Sakura terlihat berhenti sejenak sebelum memasuki kamarnya. "Egois." desisnya dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Sasuke POV

Egois? Dia bilang egois barusan? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku sudah hampir memberikan segalanya untuknya?

Dengan cepat aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengetuk kamarnya dengan perlahan.

**Tok tok tok**

"Sakura?" panggilku dengan lembut.

Terdengar seperti bunyi suatu barang dilempar dengan kasar ke pintu kamarnya. Kemudian disusul suara Sakura yang menjerit dengan keras. "Sasuke-kun jahaaat! Dasar egois!"

Egois? Astaga Sakura... Dengan tidak sabar aku berjalan menuju kamarku disebelah dan mengambil kunci cadangan untuk kamar Sakura.

Kok tidak bisa dibuka. Aku mengerutkan alisku dengan bingung. Kenapa ini? Jangan-jangan dia...

"Kau tidak akan bisa membukanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kuncinya masih mengantung di tempatnya. Aku tidak mau mencabutnya karena aku tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun_ diam-diam membuat kunci cadangan untuk kamarku tanpa sepengetahuanku." Suara dari dalam meneriakan alasannya dengan jelas.

Dia tahu itu? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Aku sudah meletakannya dengan...

Seolah menjawab isi pikiranku, Sakura kembali menambahkan perkataannya tadi. "Ya, aku melihatnya di lemari tempat Sasuke-_kun_ menyimpan kunci-kunci kamar."

Pantas saja dia tahu... "Jadi Sakura, kalau aku bisa mendapat libur untuk bulan madu, kau mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan lembut pada Sakura.

Tampaknya Sakura tidak ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, aku kembali mendesaknya dengan pilihan-pilihan tempat yang menurutku bisa dikunjungi. "Hawaii? Atau barangkali ke Paris? Mungkin kita juga bisa mengunjungi kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_ ke—"

**Cklek**

Sakura keluar dari kamar dan langsung memelukku. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dekapan dadaku dan dengan refleks aku balas memeluknya. "Aku mau ke Paris," kata Sakura lirih. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Aku lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. Dia sangat mudah berubah pikiran bukan? Aku sudah hafal dengan sifatnya itu.

Tak lama kami berpelukan, Sakura langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku menuruni tangga. Dia mau apa?

"Aku lapar, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mau pasta." katanya sambil berjalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung berjalan mendahului Sakura dan memanggil Shizune-_san_, kepala pelayan di rumah ini.

"Ya, Sasuke-_sama_." jawab Shizune saat mendengar panggilanku. Dengan cepat aku memiringkan kepalaku menghadap Sakura dan dia segera mengerti dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di tangga tanpa berusaha untuk turun. "Sakura-_sama_ mau makan apa untuk makan siang?"

Sakura terlihat malu-malu saat mengatakannya tapi toh akhirnya dia mengatakannya juga. "Shizune-_san_... Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk membuatkanku err... pasta? Ah, bukan maksudku untuk minta yang aneh-aneh tapi, aku ingin sekali makan pasta..." katanya sambil menunjukan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memerah menahan malu.

Kenapa harus malu sih? Kalau dia membutuhkannya tidak masalah bukan? Dia kan sedang hamil. Wajar saja kalau dia mengalami gejala yang biasa dihadapai ibu-ibu hamil, ngidam. Ah ya, sebagai pemberitahuan kecil, kandungan Sakura sekarang sudah memasuki bulan ke lima.

Shizune tampaknya menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Ya, tampak sangat menggemaskan bukan? Pipinya yang tebal memerah, ditambah dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar itu bergerak kesana-kemari agar tidak menatap Shizune secara langsung, dan lagi, karena wajahnya yang seperti malaikat itu terlihat sangat lucu saat menahan malu.

"Sakura-_sama_, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan atas permintaan nona. Tapi, nona masih bisa menunggu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan langsung berlari turun menghampiriku saat Shizune sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sakura untuk menemui juru masak di dapur.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku malu sekali. Shizune-_san_ tak akan marah kan, kalau aku meminta pasta?" tanyanya saat sudah berada di hadapanku.

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah. "Apa kau sama sekali tidak dengar perkataan Shizune tadi?"

Sakura tampak mengerutkan alisnya dan dia mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti maksudku. "Tapi, bisa saja kan kalau Shizune-_san_ marah tapi tidak mau mengungkapkannya..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Sakura, Harusnya kau melihat sendiri wajahmu saat ini. Sangat menggemaskan. Aku seakan ingin memakanmu kau tahu?

**Drrrtttt... Drrrrtttt...**

Telepon? Siapa?

"Halo?" jawabku saat mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di atas meja tadi.

"_Teme__!"_ jawab seseorang diseberang sana yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan sebutan aneh yang diberikannya padaku. 'Teme' cih!

Dengan santai aku menjawabnya. "Hn."

"_Uh, teme, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai kosakata lain ya? Aku ini sudah kangen padamu tahu. Bagaimana keadaan kantor? Aku kan cuti untuk bulan madu dengan Hinata-__chan__-ku tersayang..." _Bulan madu? Menyenangkan sekali, aku dan Sakura saja sama sekali tidak bisa bulan madu. Aaaahh, inilah nasib menjadi pemilik perusahaan. Apalagi aku belum juga menemukan pengganti Hinata yang berhenti menjadi sekertarisku.

"Baik-baik saja, _dobe_! Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?"

Dapat kudengar kalau dia mengdengus dan menggerutu sesaat sebelum menjawabnya kembali. _"Aku kan hanya tanya kabar saja. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar kandungan Sakura-__chan__? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Awas kalau kau sampai melukainya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, hehehe bercanda."_

Itu tidak lucu! Dasar, sudah memiliki istri tapi kelakuannya masih sama saja seperti dulu. "Hn."

"_Ah, tidak seru berbicara denganmu. Berikan ponselmu pada Sakura-__chan__!" _perintahnya padaku. Enak saja!

"Jangan harap. Dah, dobe, jangan telepon aku lagi kalau tidak ada yang penting!"

Dengan sepihak kumatikan sambungan teleponku. Benar-benar menganggu sekali...

"Siapa yang tadi telepon, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah sepotong kue coklat.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Ah ya, apa pasta pesananmu sudah jadi?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Belum. Ini kan baru lima menit, Sasuke-_kun_... Pasti belum jadi."

Ah ya, benar juga ya...

**Drrrtttt... Drrrrttttt...**

Siapa lagi sih ini? Jangan bilang ini soal si _dobe_.

"Halo?" jawabku malas saat mengambil ponselku. Kulihat Sakura menatapku dengan penasaran.

"_Ah, Tuan Uchiha. Ini saya, Ayame-__san__. Kami menemukan sekertaris yang cocok untuk Anda. Apa Anda bisa datang kesini saat ini? Para calonnya sudah ada."_

Sekertaris baru? Oh ya, untuk menggantikan Hinata ya... "Tunggu sebentar." jawabku. Dan dengan cepat aku menatap Sakura dan menjelaskannya sesingkat mungkin. Terlihat kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak mau mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke kantor. Tetapi... mungkin dia mengetahui ada yang penting sehingga mengangguk walaupun sama sekali tidak ikhlas. "Baik. Tunggu aku."

"_Baiklah."_

**Tlap**

"Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar harus pergi ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapku. Tampaknya dia tidak mau kau pergi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian mencium pipinya sekilas dan berlari ke dalam kamar mengambil jas kerjaku dan juga kuncil mobil.

Saat aku turun dari tangga. Sakura sudah berdiri dan tampaknya dia menungguku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya pelan.

End Sasuke POV

Sakura dengan malasnya berjalan lagi menuju dapur dan menghampiri juru masak yang sedang memasak pasta untuknya sebagai menu makan siangnya saat ini.

"Sakura-_sama_?" tanya juru masak itu saat melihat Sakura berjalan mendekati dapurnya. Dengan cepat dia meninggalkan masakannya sebentar dan menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dapur. "Ini nona, minumlah dulu." katanya sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Genma-_san_." jawab Sakura sambil menerima gelas yang disodorkan Genma dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Kemudian dia meletakan gelas itu diatas meja dan memajukan kepalanya agar bisa melihat pasta yang sedang dimasak oleh Genma. "Apakah _spaghetti napolitan-__nya_ sudah jadi, Genma-_san_?"

Genma dengan refleks langsung menoleh mengahadap Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kira-kira lima menit lagi, tinggal menunggu _spaghetti-__nya_ lepas satu per satu."

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil teh hangatnya lagi dari atas meja dan kembali menyesapnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

.

.

**Bagian Sasuke...**

"Jadi, mana para calon sekertaris yang kau pikir cocok untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Hinata yang sebelumnya?" tanya seorang pemuda pada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Saat ini pemuda itu sedang duduk di kursinya yang berada di ruangannya untuk bekerja.

Wanita itu kemudian membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan keluar pintu dan meminta para calon sekertaris itu agar segera masuk. "Tiga orang ini, Sasuke-_sama_..."

Saat ini terlihatlah para calon sekertaris untuk Sasuke. Yang pertama seorang wanita berambut merah menyala dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Dia mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tanpa lengan dan rok hitam sepuluh senti diatas lutut. Yang kedua adalah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sangat indah. Dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan juga rok hitam lima senti diatas lutut. Sedangkan yang ketiga adalah seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol menjadi dua bagian. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih tanpa lengan dan rok hitam sepuluh senti diatas lutut.

Sasuke melihat mereka semua secara bergantian dan menatap Ayame untuk melihat berkas-berkas tentang informasi ketiga calon sekertarisnya ini. "Ayame-_san_?"

Ayame yang sudah mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke barusan segera menyerahkan map-map yang sedang dia pegang dan langsung menjelaskan map milik para calon itu secara bergantian.

Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk memilihnya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia segera memanggil Ayame untuk mendekat dan menyodorkan dua map yang lainnya dan memberikan map yang terakhir pada Ayame untuk diterima.

Sepintas Ayame melihatnya dan akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membungkuk kembali. Dia kemudian memanggil para calon sekertaris Sasuke agar keluar dari ruangan tuannya dan menunggu di _lobby_ untuk informasi selanjutnya.

Sebelum Ayame menutup pintunya, dia berkata sedikit, "Pilihan yang bagus Sasuke-_sama_. Saya juga sempat mengira kalau tuan akan memilih dia. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pekerjaan dia memang yang paling baik dari dua yang lainnya. Semoga Anda menyukainya. Selamat siang." Lalu Ayame menutup pintu kantor Sasuke dan meminta gar ketiga calon itu mengikutinya sampai ke bawah.

Di dalam ruangan Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi perkataan Ayame barusan. Dan sedetik kemudian dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

"Ini dia, masakannya Sakura-_sama_." kata Shizune sambil meletakan sepiring _spagetti_ lengkap dengan keju dan saus dagingnya diatasnya. "Sakura-_sama_ mau minum apa?" tanya Shizune saat meletakan garpu di sebelah piring yang akan dimakan oleh Sakura.

Sakura kemudian mengambil garpu itu dan terlihat berusaha mengambil _spagettinya_ dengan seksama. Sebelum dia memakannya dia berkata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shizune tadi. "Boleh kalau aku meminta _milkshake _stoberi?"

Shizune mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengatakan pesanan Sakura selanjutnya. _Milkshake_ stoberi.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura mendapatkan pesanannya yang kedua yaitu _milkshake _stoberi. Dia kemudian meletakan garpunya dan langsung menyambar _milkshake _miliknya.

"Enak. Terima kasih, Shizune-_san_." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Shizune kemudian mengangguk dan membungkukan badannya sedikit dan berjalan untuk mengawasi pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tugasnya untuk mengatur semua pekerjaan di dalam rumah itu. Karena dia adalah seorang kepala pelayan.

Belum selesai Sakura memakan habis _spaghetti_ miliknya, ponselnya bergetar.

**Drtttt... drrrrtttt...**

"Ya?" tanya langsung dan dia meletakan garpunya diatas piringnya. Kemudian dia mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya yang kotor karena habis memakan _spagetti_.

"_Sakura?" _jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Mmm... Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. "Aku masih makan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengangguk. Walaupun anggukan itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sakura secara langsung. _"Ya. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau mungkin saja aku bisa cuti. Karena aku baru saja mendapat sekertaris baru."_

Sakura langsung senang mendengarnya. "Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin saja bisa cuti kan? Kan sudah ada sekertaris yang menggantikan Hinata-_nee._"

"_Ya. Tapi itu juga kalau kerjanya bagus seperti pekerjaan Hinata-__san__. Bisa jadi nanti dia—"_

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah memotongnya. "Makanya, pilih yang bagus, Sasuke-_kun_. Kan pasti gak cuma satu orang kan, calonnya?"

Sasuke tertawa dan langsung menjawab. _"Iya. Nanti dia akan dicoba dulu sebelum bekerja. Masa percobaan. Kau tahu kan?"_

"Hm... Ada lagi?"

"_Tidak. Kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan makanmu, Sakura... Semoga menyenangkan."_

"Ih~ apanya yang menyenangkan? Kan hanya makan pasta saja. Dah!"

"_Dah!"_

**Tlap**

Dengan cepat dan bersemangat Sakura kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Setelah makan, dia tetap masih duduk di tempat dan melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. _Kami__-sama__... Semoga saja orang yang menjadi sekertaris Sasuke-kun bisa tahan lama seperti Hinata-__nee__. Semoga saja dia mirip dengan Hinata-__nee__. Semoga saja..._

Karena dia meminta agar sekertaris baru suaminya seperti Hinata, tidakah dia pikir itu juga berarti hal lainnya diluar pekerjaannya? Misalnya seperti kisah hidupnya, perjalanan cintanya...

Tidakah dia pikir sekertaris baru itu bisa saja sama seperti Hinata yang jatuh hati kepadanya? Tidakah dia memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?

Ya... Haruno Sakura tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu...

Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah agar dia bisa berbulan madu bersama dengan Sasuke.

Semoga saja dia tidak menyesal sudah memohon pada Kami-sama dengan doanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to: (yang mereview please, look at me! Chapter 7)**

**lily kensei, Cho Hara a.k.a Hikari Yamamoto, Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine, Kay-frewse, Dijah-hime, Kikyo Fujikazu, Kamikaze Ayy, garoo, Melancholist Angelique, Rikuza Nolorexx, Laras, dan silent readers lainnya**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Aduh, ini masih masuk pendek gak ya? Soalnya menurut saya ini tuh udah termasuk panjang. Iya kan? #dor. Semoga aja ya, sifat Sakura itu ga terlalu mirip sama fic saya yang MDTMY soalnya saya masih dalam konsep penyelesaian fiction itu, hehehe. Terus juga, kalau yang ngira kok sifat Sakura berubah di sequelnya? Anggep aja kan Saku-**_**chan **_**lagi hamil, jadi sifatnya ngikutin bayi yang ada di kandungannya gitu lho!**

**Oh iya, Ay, ficnya jadinya kaya gini, ga masalah kan ya? Hehehehe #dor**

**Sudah ah, kebanyakan curcol ga penting, mendingan langsung review aja, okay?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	2. Das Zweite Kapitel

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011  
>Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), misstypo(s), and little bit OOC  
>Rate T<br>Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya**

**Dedicated to: Kamikaze Ayy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian Sasuke…<strong>

Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi kerja. Tangannya dengan luwes bergerak di atas keyboard. Matanya terpaku pada monitor yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa sedikitpun dia berusaha untuk melihat ke arah tangannya. Mungkin karena sudah biasa atau apa yang menyebabkan dia dengan santainya mengetikan kata demi kata di atas keyboard tanpa takut salah.

"Kin!" panggil Sasuke dengan agak keras pada sekertaris barunya yang menempati meja bekas Hinata dulu. "Bawakan aku berkas-berkas yang harus kuurus pada _meeting_ kemarin."

Dengan cepat wanita yang dipanggil Kin itu mencari berkas yang dimaksud tuannya di tumpukan berkas-berkas. Setelah menemukannya, dia mengantarkan berkas itu kepada Sasuke. "Ini Sasuke-_sama_." katanya sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sambil menerima map yang berada di tangan wanita itu. "Terima kasih, Kin. Kuharap aku tidak harus mengulangi kalimatku saat kau memperkenalkan diri tadi. Jangan panggil aku dengan sufiks –_sama_. Kita semua sama. Panggil aku dengan sufiks –_san_."

Kin terlihat akan membantah kalimat Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu membuat Kin terdiam dan mau tidak mau wanita itu mengagguk.

Setelah itu, gadis itu melangkah dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Saat dia kembali duduk, dia tampak mengamati Sasuke dari jarak itu. Matanya selalu terfokus pada hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau dia sendiri sudah tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang menatap Kin, sekertaris barunya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa memandangiku, Kin?" tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

Sontak Kin menjadi tersadar dan muali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Eh?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan tetap menatap wanita itu, lebih tepatnya menanti waniat itu menyebutkan alasannya menatp tuannya dengan sengaja.

Tetapi, sekertarisnya lebih memilih diam dan tidak mau peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke. Dia dengan cepat mulai memalingkan wajahnya ke map-map yang sedang dia periksa dan tidak memandangi Sasuke lagi.

_Bodohnya aku, bisa tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke-_sama_..._

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut _soft pink _saat ini sedang tersenyum dengan senang sambil menatap layar lappie miliknya sendiri. "Tak kusangka mereka berbuat seperti itu." gumamnya dengan pelan.

Saat ini wanita itu tengah memandangi sebuah foto yang terpampang jelas di layar lappienya. Sebuah foto yang baru dikirimkan tadi melalui _e-mail _pribadinya. Foto seorang pria berambut spike tengah menggendong seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang sambil mencium pipinya di tengah pantai.

Wanita itu mengenakan bikini biru mudanya dan si pria hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Di dalam foto itu juga tampaknya mereka dikerumuni oleh banyak orang. Mungkin mereka membuat suatu kehebohan di pantai yang menyebabkan kerumunan orang datang menghampiri mereka.

**Drrrttt**

Sontak Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya begitu mendengar bunyi getaran. Tapi, dia tidak mengambil ponselnya dan malah meletakannya kembali. Memang benar, bunyi itu bukan dari ponselnya, melainkan dari laptopnya.

_**You have a 1 new message!**_

Dengan cepat gadis itu meng-_close_ foto temannya dan beralih melihat kebawah laptop. Melihat daftar _message _yang dia terima.

"Gaara-nii..." gumam Sakura.

**From: Sabaku no Gaara**

**To: Sakura-chan**

**Date and Time: -**

**Subject: HI**

**Hi, Sakura. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kudengar kau sedang hamil. Apa benar?**

**.**

Dengan luwesnya wanita itu membalas pesan yang masuk dari kakak kelasnya dulu saat di SMA itu.

**To: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Subject: HI**

**Baik-baik saja, Gaara. Ternyata kau cukup perhatian juga padaku, dan aku baru tahu kalau kau seorang **_**stalker **_**juga. **

**.**

Belum ada lima menit berlalu, balasan sudah datang.

**From: Sabaku no Gaara**

**To: Sakura-chan**

**Subject: HI**

**Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabar dari adik kelasku tersayang yang kemudian kuanggap sebagai adik kecilku yang katanya sedang hamil ini... **

**Eh, kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir ke rumahmu tidak? Tapi, minta ijin dulu pada Sasuke. Aku takut dia cemburu berat. Apa dia masih seperti itu sampai sekarang?**

**.**

Sakura tambah tersenyum dengan lebar membacanya. Dia menjadi mengingat kejadian saat dia tengah bersama dengan Gaara yang menyebabkan nii-sannya memelototi Gaara dengan dingin. Padahal dia dan Gaara hanya berpapasan di jalan depan rumah mereka.

**To: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Subject: HI**

**Oke deh! Nanti aku beritahu Sasuke-kun dulu! Bye-bye, senpai!**

.

**From: Sabaku no Gaara**

**To: Sakura-chan**

**Subject: HI**

**Ditunggu ya, **_**kouhai-**_**ku yang manis… **

.

**Sakura POV**

Detik berikutnya, aku sudah mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak disampingku dan muali menekan nomor ponsel Sasuke-_kun_.

"_Halo?" _jawab seseorang di sana. Yang pastinya dia bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Bagaimana mungkin suara Sasuke-_kun_ begitu bening dan indah.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menjawabnya. "Ini ponsel Sasuke-_kun_ kan?"

"_Eh? Umm... iya... Maaf saya mengangkatnya. Habis saya tidak tega membiarkan ponsel bergetar tanpa dijawab. Barangkali itu penting?"_

Penting? Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya mengangkat ponsel Sasuke-_kun_. Dasar tidak sopan! "Kau... harusnya jangan diangkat. Ini kan bukan ponsel milikmu. Walaupun alasanmu apapun. Tetap tidak boleh! Cepat berikan pada Sasuke-_kun_!"

"_Kau ini pacarnya Sasuke-san ya?"_

Iiihhh~ sama sekali tidak sopan! Pacarnya? Dia ini tidak pernah dengar kabar kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah menikah ya? "Bukan! Yang pasti, cepat cari Sasuke-_kun_!"

Bukannya menjawab iya, dia malah menjawab sebaliknya. Benar-benar kurang ajar. Tampaknya aku harus bertemu dengannya. _"Enak sekali kau memerintahku! Aku tidak mau! Dah!"_

Brengsek!

Sasuke-_kun_, kau ini telah menerima pegawai yang sangat tolol!

Dengan cepat kusambar tas cokelatku dari lemari dan berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati. Kemudian memanggil supir pribadi dan memintanya untuk mengantarku ke tempat Sasuke-kun. Wanita jalang itu perlu diberi peringatan!

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

**Bagian Sasuke...**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang sedang menggerutu dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya sambil sebelah tangannya meruntuki sebuah ponsel.

Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk dan melihat kalau wanita itu tengah memegang ponsel miliknya. "Kau memegang ponsel milikku?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Wanita itu tersadar dan memperbaiki sikapnya dan langsung memberikan ponsel milik Sasuke kepada Sasuke. "Tadi ada yang menelepon. Kelihatannya dia marah karena kau menjawab ponsel milik Anda."

Sasuke mngerutkan keningnya dan mulai membuka daftar orang yang menelepon.

_Nomor ponsel milik Sakura... Ada apa dia meneleponku?_

"Kin, Sakura tadi mengatakan hal apa?"

Kin hanya menggeleng dan dengan cepat dia berbalik untuk kembali bekerja lagi. Belum sampai di kursinya, kaki kiri Kin tersandung oleh kaki kanannya karena dia tidak melihat kakinya melangkah.

Dengan refleks Sasuke menangkap kedua lengan Kin dan saat ini terlihat seperti Kin sedang dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

Mereka tidak melepaskan pegangan satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam dia. Tidak akan lepas seandainya tidak ada seseorang yang berguman lirih di depan pintu sambil menatap mereka dengan nanar.

.

.

**Sakura POV **

Masih dengan kekesalan yang tadi, aku mulai menekan tombol di dalam lift agar langsung ke tempat Sasuke-_kun_. Beruntung ada taxi yang lewat di depan rumahku. Aku bahkan ingat kalau aku berteriak-teriak dengan kencang di telinga supir taxi itu agar mengemudi dengan cepat. Bayangkan saja, 80km per jam di jalan raya. Hebat, bukan?

Mungkin saja wanita jalang itu masih disana. Karena dari tadi aku tidak melihat pegawai baru berkeliaran di sekitarku.

Pintu lift terbuka dan aku langsung melangkah keluar dan berjalan sedikit ke depan dan kini dihadapanku ada ruangan bertuliskan...

**Kepala Direktur**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Nama yang bagus bukan? Suamiku memang paling hebat!

**Cklek**

Tunggu... Itu seperti Sasuke-kun... Tapi, dia sedang memeluk seorang wanita berambut hitam...

Kenapa dia memeluk wanita itu? Dada kiriku terasa berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

Belum lagi karena masalah wanita yang tadi mengangkat ponsel milik Sasuke-_kun_...

Atau jangan-jangan wanita yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah dia?

Dari wajahnya dia memang cantik. Kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam panjang yang halus... Hidung yang mancung, bibir yang kecil dan sempurna, badan yang proposional...

Sangat berbeda denganku...

Entah kenapa aku merasakan aku sangat tidak sesuai dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Dilihat dari segi manapun aku memang tidak cocok. Mungkin pernikahan ini juga suatu kebetulan karena Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mengenalku lebih lama dibandingkan dengan wanita yang lainnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumamku lirih sambil menahan agar air manatku tidak tumpah sekarang.

Sontak mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearahku. Dengan gugup Sasuke-kun mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau perkirakan. Sungguh!"

Bukan seperti yang aku perkirakan? Sasuke-_kun_, apa kau ini gila? Bukan seperti itu maksudmu. Kau meragukan penglihatanku ya?

"Aku tidak mau dengaaaarrrr~" ucapku sambil terisak.

Sasuke-_kun_ kemudian memelukku dengan spontan dan mengeratkannya. Kemudian dia berbisik di telingaku. "Tadi aku hanya menolongnya agar dia tidak terjatuh."

"Aku tidak mau dengaaarrrr..."

Sasuke-_kun_ melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. "Kau percaya padaku kan, Sakura?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan malah menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras. Dapat kurasakan mungkin bibirku sedikit tergores oleh gigi-gigiku.

"Sakura?"

Aku tetap tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melihat ke belakang Sasuke-kun. Wanita itu!

Wanita itu mendelik tidak suka saat aku menatapnya. Ketara sekali dia tidak mau tahu aku bertengkar atau ada hal lain dengan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ya. Asal Sasuke-kun mau mencari sekertaris baru," jawabku, walau kudengar lebih menyerupai cicitan.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya danmenatapku dalam. Terlihat raut keterkejutan muncul disana. Tampaknya dia sulit untuk memutuskannya.

"Hah~ Tidak bisa, Sakura. Mencari sekertaris itu sulit."

"Aku saja yang menjadi sekertaris Sasuke-_kun_?" tawarku dengan spontan.

Sasuke-_kun _menggeleng dan kemudian menatap wanita gila itu. "Kin?"

Oh, jadi namanya adalah Kin? Kin si wanita jalang! Dasar wanita pengganggu hubungan orang lain! "Jadi, kau bisa berhenti sekarang, Kin." kataku langsung memotong perkataan Sasuke-_kun_.

Kin terlihat takut. Takut eh? Takut dipecat? Atau apa? Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke-kun padamu, tahu! Sasuke-kun juga pasti akan setu–

"Kin. Tinggalkan kami."

Apa? Tinggalkan kami? Apa sulitnya sih, tinggal bilang iya?

Dengan cepat Kin berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Sekarang, kau mau apa, Sasuke-kun?

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak emosi dulu, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku menggeleng denagn cepat. Dia terlihat kesal tapi menutupinya dan kembali menatapku dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa memecat Kin. Kerjanya lebih baik dari Hinata kalau kau mau tahu..."

"Cari yang baru juga mudah, Sasuke-_kun_." jawabku tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menggeleng dan menciumku sebentar. Kemudian dia melepaskannya sambil berkata, "Pulanglah. Mungkin kau perlu berpikir jernih."

"Aku tidak mau berpikir jernih sekarang! Pecat saja dia!"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura!" bentaknya sambil menatapku dengan marah. Dia berani membentakku? Sasuke-kun berani membentakku?

Dengan takut-takut aku menatapnya dan mulai untuk berbicara. "Pecat saja apa susahnya sih?"

"TIDAK! Aku bilang TIDAK ya, TIDAK! Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi pulang! Kau hanya mengalami emosi sesaat."

Bahkan sampai memarahiku untuk wanita itu? Sebegitu spesialnya kah, dia? Sampai-sampai Sasuke-kun berani membentakku dengan kasar? Apa dia tidak perduli lagi denganku?

Tes Tes Tes

Ah, tampaknya aku menangis. Aku memang cengeng bukan? Hanya seperti itu saja aku menangis.

"Tapi... Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Keluar, Sakura. Kamu harus pulang. Kalau kau masih ingin berusaha membujukku untuk memecat dia, pergi saja! Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran hanya karena egomu yang tidak karuan itu!"

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar dan menabrak beberapa karyawan yang sedang berjalan di dalam kantor. Aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua. Aku tidak mau tahu!

Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf aku berlari keluar kantor. Tidak menggubris supirku yang memanggilku dengan keras.

Aku terus saja berlari. Berlari. Sampai kakiku mau berhenti.

Sakit sekali...

Kenapa kau membelanya, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau tidak perduli lagi denganku? Apa aku tadi kelewatan?

Aku tadi mau minta maaf. Kenapa kau justru membantakku dan bialng aku egois?

Aku tidak sukaaa... Tidak bisakah kau mengerti tadi?

Sasuke-_kun_…

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Jepang, tampak seorang pria tengah berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di dalam ponsel dengan serius.

Terpancar dari wajahnya kalau dia sangat ketakutan sekaligus berusaha mencerna baik-baik perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh lawan bicaranya yang tampaknya sedang kesal. Karena dia jelas-jelas berteriak-teriak saat berbicara.

"_Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau Sakura kabur?" _teriak Fugaku kencang dari ujung telepon.

"Y—ya, begitulah, tou-_san_..." jawab Sasuke takut-takut.

"_Cari dia! Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak! Sakura itu sedang hamil! Kau memilih membela sekertarismu dibandingkan dengan istrimu sendiri heh?"_

"Bukan begitu, tou-_san_... Hanya saja, aku tadi sedang diluar kendali... Aku tidak mengira kalau aku bisa berkata seperti itu..."

"_Ya. Tou-_san_ mengerti. Sekarang, cari dia! Biasanya dia akan kemana kalau sedang marah?"_

"Ya. Terima kasih, tou-_san_."

**Tlap!**

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kemudian menendang meja telepon dan meremas tangannya dengan keras.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

**Dilain Tempat**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut _soft pink_-nya tampak menangis dengan sesengukan di bawah pohon. Mana hari ini sedang hujan deras. Yang membuat gigi milik wanita itu gemeletukan.

Tubuhnya menggigil dan pakaiannya basah. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya sangat kusut. Sekilas dia tampak seperti seorang gelandangan. Benar-benar sangat tragis.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu menengok ke atas dan mendapati seorang pria dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih sedang menggeggam sebuah payung yang menutupi kepalanya dan kepala miliknya. "Gaara-_nii_?"

Pria yang dipanggil Gaara itu kini duduk disebelah Sakura dan menatap wanita itu sambil mengelus-elus rambut pink-nya yang panjang. "Ada masalah, Sakura? Apa ini tentang Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan, Gaara-_nii_..."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sakura. Ceritakan saja padaku. Ini jelas tentang Sasuke bukan?" desak Gaara.

Sakura tetap bersikeras menggeleng dan berkilah kalau masalah yang membuatnya seperti ini bukan tentang suaminya. Tetapi orang lain. "Maaf, Gaara-_nii_. Ini sudah malam. Kurasa aku harus pulang."

Sebelum wanita itu berdiri, Gaara lebih dulu menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya. "Kau tidak mungkin pulang kalau ada masalah dengan suamimu, bukan? Jadi, kau akan kemana?"

"Lepaskan. Gaara-_nii_, ini bukan tentang Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tidak."

"Gaara-_nii_..."

Mau tidak mau Gaara akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. "Tinggal sementara dirumahku. Kau bisa menenangkan diri disana. Bagaimana?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk dengan lirih. "Untuk sementara."

Pernyataan itu dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Gaara. Dengan lembut dia menuntun Sakura menuju mobilnya yang diparkir dekat dengan pohon itu. "Ya, untuk sementara. Tapi, sementara itu cukup untukku." gumam Gaara dengan lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks to:<strong>

**Melancholist Angelique, Darah, Rikuzza Nolorexx, Sakura Haruno Uchiha lovely, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Silent Reader, Laras, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Kikyo Fujikazu, me, Rizuka Hanayuuki, bintang, Chini VAN, Dijah-hime, karikazuka, Lula, menyelinap malam-malam, Skypea-chan, Bad Girl, Anka-chan, Kamikaze Ayy, ehem-chan (2 kali), Shiroruyama**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Aaaah, seneng banget yang ngereviewnya baik-baik semua. Oh iya, untuk koreksiannya tentang nona dan nyonya saya sudah melihatnya dan saya salah, makanya tadi sudah saya perbaiki lagi. Semoga sekarang mistakesnya makin sedikit ya. Oke, semuanya ga mau banyak cuap-cuap, review aja, okay?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	3. Das Dritte Kapitel

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011**  
><strong>Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), misstypo(s), and little bit OOC**  
><strong>Rate T<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya<strong>

**Dedicated to: Kamikaze Ayy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Sabaku no Gaara<strong>

"Gaara-_sama_. Anda sudah datang," sambut salah satu pelayan sambil membungkuk di hadapan Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku harap kau menyukai tempat ini. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan memakai pakaian kakakku yang saat ini sedang kuliah di luar kota untuk sementara waktu."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur disini. Memang tidak sebagus kamarmu sih, tapi paling tidak aku harap kau menyukainya," kata Gaara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Gaara. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tempat ini. Tapi, kalau kau ingin menemui Sasuke aku bisa—"

Sakura buru-buru menggeleng. "Kurasa kami butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Gaara mengerti akan hal itu. Dia menatap Sakura sejenak dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sakura tersenyum sebentar sebelum dia memasuki kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berendam dengan air hangat.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Sakura-_sama_, Anda dipanggil untuk makan malam di ruang makan," panggil salah satu pelayan di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar sambil mengenakan gaun _soft pink _berbahan katun. Si pelayan kemudian membungkukan badannya dan segera menuntun Sakura ke ruang makan.

.

.

"Sakura, silahkan duduk dan makan. Kau bisa memilih menu yang kau inginkan. Aku sudah meminta para pelayan agar membuatkan menu yang kurasa cocok untuk seorang ibu hamil," kata Gaara sambil menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dan segera mengambil kursi di sebelah Gaara dan segera mengambil _spagetti_ yang sudah ada di atas meja dengan cepat. "Aku suka sekali _spagetti_. Apalagi kalau ekstra tomat," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gaara kemudian membantu wanita itu menuangkan spagetti ke atas piring milik Sakura dan menuangkan saus spagetti ke atasnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian bergumam kecil. "Terima kasih, Gaara-_senpai_. Kau tahu, kau sangat baik, seperti kakak kandungku sendiri."

.

.

**Bagian Sasuke...**

Seorang pria dengan gelisah tampak sedang meruntuki dirinya sediri. Beberapa kali terdengar caci maki yang keluar dari mulut pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Para pelayan yang melihatnya hanya terdiam tanpa berani menganggu tuannya. Karena mereka semua sudah tahu, kalau Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengamuk, jangan ada yang mengusiknya. Karena hal itu dapat membawa bahaya tersendiri untuk diri mereka.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek!

Pria itu dengan terburu-buru menghampiri pintu rumah. "Sakuraaaa, " gumamnya lirih.

Tapi bukan Sakura yang datang. Melainkan kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_nya.

"Sasuke?" panggil kaa-sannya khawatir. Sasuke dengan cepat menjauh sebelum kaa-_san_nya sempat menyentuhnya. "Kenapa kau menghindar?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan langsung jatuh terduduk ke bawah. "Sakuraaaa~" erangnya dengan frustasi.

Dengan cepat Fugaku menhampiri Sasuke dan menangkatnya menuju ke sofa ruang tengah. "Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?"

Sasuke terdiam dan sama sekali tidak mau menjawab Fugaku. Dia masih saja menunduk dan menatap lantai di rumahnya yang dilapisi karpet berbulu.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah sambil ditemani Gaara yang duduk disampingnya. Keduanya juga terlihat sangat nyaman berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Beberapa kali mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan ketika melihat adegan yang lucu dari program televisi tersebut.

"Sudah malam, Sakura. Besok pagi kau mau ikut denganku jalan-jalan?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap dan balik menatap Gaara. "Kira-kira jam berapa kita akan berangkat, Gaara-_senpai_?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa kita bisa rencanakan besok pagi. Kau tidur saja dulu."

Sakura kemudian berdiri dan segera berbalik menuju kamarnya. Baru juga berjalan dua langkah, wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik lagi menatap Gaara. "Kurasa aku lebih suka kita pergi jam delapan pagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah. Tak ada masalah. Kita pergi jam delapan."

**Ooo...ooO**

Langit cerah yang berawan kini menjadi atap bagi kedua manusia yang saat ini sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan perkotaan sambil bercakap-cakap. Keduanya tampak senang, terbukti saat si wanita tersenyum sumringah sambil menatap pemuda disampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua berjalan memasuki salah satu butik di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya si pelayan sopan sambil membukakan pintu agar Sakura dan juga Gaara dapat masuk tanpa kesulitan.

Sakura kemudian menatap pelayan yang tadi menyambut mereka di pintu masuk sambil tersenyum. "Bisa bantu aku memilih pakaian untuk ibu hamil?" tanya Sakura degan malu-malu.

Pelayan tersebut kemudian mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum dengan menggoda. "Wah, jadi kalian adalah pengantin baru yaa?"

Sakura hanya bisa _blushing _sedangkan Gaara hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Kemudian pemuda itu menjawab. "Err... sebenarnya kami bukan pasangan baru dan… dia bukan istriku."

"Gomen, kukira kalian pasangan baru. Kalau begitu, silakan ikut denganku," kata si pelayan sambil menatap Gaara dengan senyuman manis.

Gaara kemudian berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Aku ke sofa saja, Sakura. Jangan sungkan membeli baju barumu."

Sakura mengangguk setuju dan mulai menatap pelayan itu. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada _name tag_ yang terpasang di bajunya. "Jadi Karin-_san_, bisa kita mulai mencari bajunya?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

Pelayan tersebut tersentak karena kaget mengetahui bahwa Sakura tahu namanya. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti. Ya, karena dia memakai _name tag_ di dadanya. "Baiklah Sakura-_san_, Anda mau membeli apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin beberapa gaun tidur dan yang untuk bepergian. Kau bisa membantuku?"

Karin berjalan di depan Sakura menuntun wanita _pink _itu memasuki bagian dalam butik. Sakura mengikutinya di belakang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. _Kuharap dia tidak keberatan dengan semua yang kubeli_.

"Kurasa ini cocok. Apa Sakura -_san _menyukainya? Atau bisa juga dengan yang ini," Karin dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa gaun tidur dengan berbagai motif. "atau yang ini juga bisa. Bagaimana?"

.

.

"Gaara-_senpai_!" panggil Sakura pada Gaara yang tengah membaca koran di sambil duduk di atas sofa. Gaara kemudian mendongak dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sambil menenteng tas berisi baju-baju yang akan di belinya.

Kemudian Gaara berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Hanya satu tas? Kau yakin? Apa saja yang kau beli?"

Sakura menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Kau terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan persediaan uang milikmu. Yang lainnya bisa kita beli di tempat yang lebih murah."

Gaara menatap wajah cantik Sakura sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum maklum. Ini memang sifat dasar Sakura. "Kita belanja lagi. Kau harus menurut. Aku tidak mau pemberianku kau tolak," Gaara menatap Karin yang berada di belakang Sakura. Sambil melambaikan tangannya, dia berkata, "bisa kemari dan beri tahu apa saja yang sudah dia beli?"

"Gaara-_senpai_? Aku tak apa sungguh,"

Gaara tak menghiraukannya dan menatap Karin meminta penjelasannya. "Hanya tiga gaun tidur dan dua untuk bepergian."

"Kita ke dalam lagi. Tunjukan aku yang baju yang cocok untuknya,"

Sakura baru akan membantah tapi Gaara lebih dulu bertindak. Dia menarik tangan wanita itu dengan cepat dan mereka kembali lagi ke dalam butik memilih baju yang cocok untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak perlu, Gaara-_senpai_. Kau sungguh menghabiskan uangmu hanya untukku. Aku rasa aku tidak pantas menerimanya."

Gaara menatap Sakura dari sudut matanya sambil mengemudi. "Kalau begitu jangan sia-siakan pemberian dariku dan nikmatilah. Jangan buat aku merasa menyesal memberikan semua barang itu padamu. Tersenyumlah, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum sebentar sebelum malu karena mendengar perutnya yang berbunyi dengan cukup kencang. Kryuuuk~

"Kau lapar? Kita bisa cari makan di sekitar sini," tawar Gaara sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah memerah menahan malunya. "Di sekitar sana ada restoran sushi kalau kau mau makan sushi."

Sakura terdiam sambil menundukan wajahnya malu. Kemudian dia mendongak menatap Gaara dan sambil takut-takut kembali bersuara, "Sebenarnya kalau boleh, umm… Kita bisa makan ramen saja. Ada kedai ramen yang cukup enak di depan."

"Kalau itu maumu kenapa tidak? Tunjukan jalannya padaku, Sakura."

.

.

"Ramen spesialnya dua," kata Gaara sambil menunjukan senyum miringnya pada gadis pemilik kedai ini. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Ocha saja."

"Sekalian ochanya dua juga."

Kemudian Gaara mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dengan lembut. "Kau cantik," bisiknya lirih. Hal itu sontak membuat Sakura _blushing_. Dengan cepat wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Tapi, Gaara tidak memperdulikannya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berpindah dan duduk menatap Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik..."

"Tapi, aku sudah menikah. Tidak pantas lagi aku mendapat perkataan dan perlakuan seperti itu. Kau kakak kelasku dan sudah seperti kakak kandungku. Aku tidak bisa," jawab Sakura sambil menatap Gaara dengan pandangan terluka.

Gaara kemudian merengkuh wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan dia? Aku sungguh mencintaimu," ucap Gaara dengan lirih sambil menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kemudian menatap Gaara. "Kenapa kau justu membuat semuanya jadi serba salah? _Hiks... _Aku ingin hidup biasa saja..."

"Ah..." gumam Gaara sambil menatap Sakura. Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sakura dengan jemarinya yang panjang. "Gomen, Sakura." Kemudian Gaara memeluk Sakura dengan tiba-tiba. Baru saja Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, Gaara lebih dulu berbicara. "Kumohon, biarkan dulu seperti ini... Aku ingin mencoba memelukmu..."

Sakura mengangguk dengan pelan dan mulai memeluk Gaara dengan lembut.

Yang tanpa disadari mereka berdua, seorang pria dengan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah sedang menatap mereka dengan perasaan ingin membunuh. Tangan kananya dia kepal dengan erat. Dan detik berikutnya dia berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Lord Valent, Sakura Uchiha Haruno lovely, Darah, namina88, Titish, True Flamer, Uchiha Fine, Lula, Minami Okuni (6 kali), Chini VAN, me, Kikyo, Fujikazu, J0e, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Kamikaze Ayy, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Skype-chan, eet gitu, Manami Keiko, Dijah-hime, karikazuka, AiNosASusAkU, menyelinap malam-mala, Blitz21, Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, Meyrin kyuchan (2 kali), Kikyo Fujikazu, wonderkid, irma**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Yang nanya kenapa Sasu-cake marah ke Sakura tiba-tiba, well kan di sebelumnya udah dijelasin kalau Sasu-cake itu lagi banyak masalah karena perusahaannya ditinggalin sama dia selama 2 minggu dan jadinya banyak yang berantakan. Jadi dia lepas kendali gitu gara-gara hal tersebut. Itu aja sih.**

**Dan lagi, thanks buat yang masih ngikutin fic ini. Saya ga tahu kenapa kalau update lama melulu ya? Soalnya banyak yang harus saya urus di dunia nyata jadi agak terbengkalai di dunia mayanya. **

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


	4. Das Vierte Kapitel

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011****  
><strong>Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?<strong>**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), misstypo(s), and little bit OOC****  
><strong>Rate T<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya<strong>**

**Dedicated to: Kamikaze Ayy**

**Special Chapter 4: Eunike Yuen and Melancholies Angelique**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>BUAGH!<p>

"Brengsek! Kau mau apa dengan istriku hah?" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Gaara. Kemudian dengan amarah yang memuncak dia melempar pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu kesembarang arah.

Detik berikutnya dia memandang wanita dengan rambut _soft pink _yang sedari tadi menatap ngeri pada adegan yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. "Kau juga! Kau harusnya sadar kalau kau adalah seorang wanita yang sudah memiliki suami! Apa jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai pemuda itu hah! Jawab aku!"

Sakura —wanita dengan rambut _soft pink_— itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Mulutnya terasa kaku seolah tidak bisa digerakkan. Kemudian tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya dari sudut matanya.

Gaara yang melihat Sakura menangis langsung bangkit berdiri dan balik memukul wajah Sasuke. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa memahami perasaan wanita ya!" sindir Gaara sambil mendecih.

Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan sindiran yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara langsung berbalik untuk menyerang pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

BUAGH!

"KAU! KAU YANG BRENGSEK! Seenaknya saja memeluk istri orang lain! Lancang sekali kau!" balas Sasuke sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena pukulan Gaara tadi. Kemudian pria itu berbalik menatap istrinya dengan tajam. "Kau ikut aku pulang sekarang!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Sakura dari tempatnya semula dan membawa wanita itu memasuki mobilnya yang diparkir di seberang jalan. Setelah Sakura masuk, Sasuke langsung berlari kecil dan memasuki mobilnya.

Gaara yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk membuat Sakura tetap tinggal dirumahnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan siapa-siapa dari seorang Uchiha Sakura.

"_Shit! _Harusnya aku langsung membawa Sakura meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum si Uchiha brengsek itu menghampiri kami!" sesalnya sambil memukul meja di depannya. Kemudian tubuhnya merosot jatuh. "Apa aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura berpaling padaku?"

.

.

Sejak memasuki mobil milik suaminya, Sakura sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam sambil beberapa kali mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksmimum dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Berhenti menangis, Sakura. Aku yang harusnya menangis!" bentak Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura yang duduk disampingnya sama sekali.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil merapatkan duduknya dipojok. Dia hanya sibuk menatap jalanan di sebelahnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke.

Ckiit!

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak. Dengan marah Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Jawab aku!" teriak pemuda itu sambil menarik paksa tubuh Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Kau mau apa lagi dariku, Sasuke?" jawab Sakura lirih sambil menangis. Iris _emerald _miliknya menatap tajam _onyx _milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Tanpa menatap Sakura dia kembali focus menyetir.

_Kau masih peduli padaku tidak sih?_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_," sambut Shizune di depan pintu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian wanita itu melirik kebelakang Sasuke dan mendapati Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung agak jauh dari pintu. "Sakura-_sama_?" tanya Shizune sambil mendekat kepada Sakura.

"Ah, iya?" jawab Sakura sambil menatap Shizune.

Shizune tersenyum dan kemudian membimbing Sakura memasuki rumah. "Kurasa Sakura-s_ama_ butuh waktu untuk beristirahat. Mandi air hangat mungkin? Atau nyonya mau makan?"

Sakura kemudian balas tersenyum singkat. Sakura tahu kalau Shizune hanya berusaha menghibur dirinya. Karena dia tahu, mungkin Shizune melihat jejak bekas air matanya dipipinya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat dan kemudian menatap Shizune. "Aku tak apa. Bisa antar aku kedalam kamar saja?"

Shizune mengangguk dan kemudian menuntun Sakura menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan dan mengantar wanita dengan rambut pink itu kedalam kamarnya.

**Sakura POV**

Dengan cepat aku berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan berusaha menciptdakan ketenangan bagi diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa, aku pikiranku malah beralih memikirkan Gaara-_senpai_... Bagaimana keadaannya?

Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya merawatku selama beberapa hari...

Kemudian aku mengelus perutku yang sudah mulai agak buncit dengan seksama. Tampaknya Sasuke-kun lupa soal yang satu ini. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Hatiku tiba-tiba saja sakit! Sakit sekali...

Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ justru melupakan kabar kehamilanku?

Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak menyayangiku lagi?

Apa saat ini Sasuke-kun sudah mulai menyukai Kin? Si sekertaris brengseknya itu?

Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti air mataku sudah menetes keluar dengan sendirinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat sakit sekali...

Seolah aku sama sekali tidak dipedulikan...

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura, boleh aku masuk?"

Itu pasti Sasuke-_kun_... Dengan cepat aku mengusap air mataku yang mengalir dan merapikan diri. Kemudian aku mengangguk dan menjawab, "Masuk saja, Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya disampingku.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menatapnya. Apa sekarang dia belum juga mengingatnya?

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau besok kau ikut aku ke kantor? Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku dan Kin tidak ada hubungan apapun. Dia hanya sebatas sekertarisku saja."

Aku tidak peduli hal itu, Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh! Aku hanya ingin kau menanyakan kesehatan janin yang ada di dalam rahimku ini!

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, Sakura! Besok jangan lupa ya!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Benar-benar tolol! Apa dia sama sekali sudah melupakan soal janin yang ada di dalam perutku ini? Apa semudah itu dia melupakannya? Kenapa?

Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah peka, Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar bodoh!

Aku benci kau!

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

"Sakura, hari ini kau jadi ikut denganku kan?" tanya Sasuke disela-sela mengunyah roti panggang miliknya.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya makan roti dengan biasa sambil menenguk susu dihadapannya secara perlahan.

Sasuke tidak mengambil pusing hal itu. Dia menganggap hal itu adalah 'iya'. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk singkat, kemudian pria itu menuntun Sakura menaikki mobilnya. Setelah dipastikan Sakura naik dengan sempurna, pria itu baru berjalan kearah sebaliknya dan menaikku mobil.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_, Sakura-_sama_," sapa beberapa karyawan saat Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki _lobby_.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membukkan pintu untuk Sakura dan mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk terlebih dulu.

"Sasuke-sama! Laporannya sudah aku selesaikan!" panggil seseorang dari dalam ruangan sambil mengetik.

Sakura hanya bisa mendelik tidak suka menatap gadis itu. Kemudian dia berdeham kecil. "Ehm, ehm. Gomen, Kin-san, tapi aku sama sekali bukan Sasuke-sama~"

Kin tersentak kaget mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Dengan cepat gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sakura tidak suka. "Eh? Kalau begitu, Gomen, Sakura-_sama_..."

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya mendecih dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa di samping meja kerja Sasuke.

**Kin POV**

Sial! Kenapa juga wanita sialan itu harus kembali lagi datang kesini?

Benar-benar pengganggu! Kenapa juga Sasuke-sama harus menikahi wanita jelek ini? Lihat saja dia? Wajahnya tidak terlalu cantik! Tubuhnya juga biasa saja! Rambutnya? Oh, jangan buat aku tertawa! Warna rambutnya sungguh sangat norak! PINK? Apa-apaan itu?

"Kalau begitu mana laporannya, Kin?"

Dengan cepat aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke-sama tengah tersenyum padaku. Akupun akhirnya balas tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Kemudian aku menyerahkan laporan hasil _meeting _kemarin dan balik untuk bekerja.

"Ada yang kau butuhkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-sama pada wanita _pink _yang sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil membaca majalah _fashion_ itu. Nada suaranya benar-benar membuatku risi! Kenapa Sasuke-sama harus menggunakan nada suara yang lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian begitu sih?

Kulirik sejenak apa reaksi dari wanita itu. Benar-benar sungguh tidak tahu berterima kasih! Sudah untung Sasuke-sama mau menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanyakan itu! Dia malah menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. "Nanti aku akan ambil sendiri!"

Cih! Benar-benar sialan! Kalau aku, aku sih sudah pasti akan menjawabnya dengan sangat manis!

"Kin...?"

Oh, sekarang apa lagi? Memintaku menemani istrinya?

"Kin...?"

Apa Sasuke-sama tidak tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai wanita itu, heh?

"Kin-_san_, tolong kalau kerja yang bagus ya! Jangan setengah melamun! Kau tidak melihat wajahmu sendiri, heh? Benar-benar lucu! Memasang raut muka seolah-olah mengatakan akan membunuh seekor semut pun tidak bisa!"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun!" bantahku dengan nada agak ketus.

"_Whatever _lah!" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum mengejek!

Uhhhh! Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

**End Kin POV**

Setelah itu, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura sejenak dan mulai duduk di kursi kerjanya dan membaca laporan yang tadi diberikan Kin dengan seksama.

Baru beberapa detik Sasuke membaca laporan itu, dia mengerang dengan pelan dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk memegang laporan sekarang digunakan untuk memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Uukkh~" rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Sakura dengan cekatannya langsung saja mengahmpiri suaminya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring diatas sofa.

"Kin, bisa panggilkan dokter, sekarang?" panggil Sakura dengan agak panik. Mata hijau cemerlangnya tengah menatap Sasuke dengan sangat cemas.

Kin hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kejadian itu. Tidak satu langkah pun gadis itu bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Kemudian dia menatap Sakura. "Siapa yang harus aku panggil?"

Sakura dengan cepat membalikkan badannya. "Kau ini cukup pintar kan hingga menjadi sekertarisnya Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa masih bertanya lagi siapa yang harus kau panggil heh? Panggil dokter lah!" jawab Sakura dengan marah. Kemudian wanita itu beralih menatap suaminya. "Sabar ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku ambil obat penenang dulu ya..."

Kin hanya bisa mengatur napasnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan kesal. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berhak memaki Sakura, akhirnya dengan kesal dia berbalik keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Sakura? Bisa kau kesini?" rintih Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menatap suaminya dengan lekat-lekat.

"Kau mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan cepat. Kemudian pria itu langsung saja memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kau kan masih sakit..."

Sasuke terkekeh dan kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Apa aku kelihatan sakit kepala lagi?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Sakura kemudian mendengus dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa harus berbohong seperti itu sih, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura hinggal duduk dipangkuannya. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kalau aku tidak berpura-pura seperti itu, kau pasti masih tetap mengacuhkanku. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian dia menatap perutnya yang agak buncit. "Kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Ingat apa? Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pertanyaan, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam lagi. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya dengan penuh harap. "Kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya sudah agak bergetar.

Sasuke makin bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sakura. Pria itu dengan cepat merengkuh wajah Sakura. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau mau katakan? Jangan buat aku jadi panik seperti ini. Apa yang telah aku lupakan?"

Sakura bukannya menjawab, dia malah mengangis. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Detik berikutnya dia sudah memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Ada apa?"

"Kalau anak kita? Apa kau masih mau menginginkannya?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kemudian dia balas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Kau tahu, aku pasti masih menginginkannya. Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu, dan seperti aku menginginkan hidupku masih berlanjut. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya! Kau selalu bersikap tidak peduli! Aku tidak mungkin masih mempercayai kau menginginkan anak ini kalau kau sama sekali tidak menunjukan suatu perhatian! Aku juga bu-mpfffh~"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke dengan cepat membungkam mulut istrinya dengan ciuman. Kemudian dia melumat bibir ranum milik Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan lembut juga. Wanita itu bahkan sudah membuka mulutnya agar suaminya bisa menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

"Mmmpphh~" desah Sakura disela-sela ciuman mereka. "Hah... Hah... Hah..."

"Kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

Sakura diam tanpa berkata-kata. Wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memeluk Sasuke lagi dengan erat. Sasuke kemudian membalasnya. Mereka kini saling berbagi kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura-san, Sasuke-sama... Dokter sudah datang!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membukakan pintu. "Oh, silahkan masuk, Dokter Kabuto..."

Sakura masih saja duduk diatas sofa. Sasuke kini berjalan mendekat kearah dokter dan membisikan sesuatu. Dokter Kabuto hanya tersenyum singkat menatap Sakura. Kemudian dia segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Sedangkan Kin hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Anda sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pria itu berjalan dan duduk disamping Sakura. "Kau bilang apa tadi pada Dokter Kabuto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum nakal sambil memandang Sakura. "Kau yakin mau tahu?" Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. "Aku hanya bilang 'maaf memanggilmu kemari. Tadi aku hanya berpura-pura sakit agar bisa _bersenang-senang _dengan istri kesayanganku' Dia akhirnya mengerti kok! Malah dia menjawab 'selamat _bersenang-senang _dan jangan memaksakan diri kalau sudah tidak kuat' Baik sekali dia bukan?"

Sakura hanya bisa menganga sambil memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. "Kau bilang itu padanya? Tidak ada alasan yang lain lagi hah? Pantas saja dia tersenyum menatapku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku kan hanya mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana kalau dirumah kita lanjutkan lagi, hmm?"

"TIDAK SUDI! DASAR MESUM! LAKUKAN SENDIRI SAJA!" Setelah berkata begitu Sakura langsung mengambil tas pinknya di sofa dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Di dalam ruangan, Sasuke sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan istrinya. Kemudian dia duduk lagi di kursi kerjanya dan mulai membaca lagi laporan satu per satu.

Dilain sisi, Kin hanya bisa menunduk menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. Hatinya seakan sakit melihat Sasuke yang begitu mencintai Sakura ataupun sebaliknya. Detik berikutnya gadis itu mengusap pelan sudut matanya yang sudah berair.

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Melancholies Angelique, Chini VAN, Lula, Melyssa Saroong, Silent Reader, Kikyo Fujikazu, Naomi azurania belle, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, Kamikaze Ayy, Darah, Voila Chan 14 males log in, sherena uchiha, Aika Yuki-chan, Shiroruyama, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, me, Bhountye Phoutrye, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, eet gitu, Meyrin Kyuchan, TheblueSSangel, karikazuka, Liu'z Ly'y Chen'z males loqin, CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan, dunn Darkblue Princess, Bad Girl, JJagNabil, Skypea-chan, Miho Yulatha, celubba, U, Sung Rae Ki, Tachibana Mio**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Chapter ini saya dan Angel yang colab. Gimana? Kalau yang udah pernah baca pastinya ga perlu baca lagi. Cuma chap ini mau diedit dari typo-typonya semoga sudah lebih mendingan daripada yang sebelumnya. Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menanti fic ini. Chap lima sudah bisa dibaca kira-kira dua hari lagi atau besok. Kayanya gak lama lagi tamat tinggal nungu bayi SasuSaku sama pengganti Saku di hati Gaara…**

**CnC?**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen! **


	5. Das Fünfte Kapitel

**Eunike Yuen Proudly Present 2011****  
><strong>Please, Look at Me! : Are You Jealous?<strong>**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, typo(s), misstypo(s), and little bit OOC****  
><strong>Rate T<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, Sasuke mencari pengganti Hinata untuk menjadi sekertarisnya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula, Sakura cemburu pada sekertaris Sasuke karena dia merasa sekertaris itu lebih cantik darinya<strong>**

**Dedicated to: Kamikaze Ayy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Sakura. Kau mau jalan-jalan hari ini? Aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Sakura. "bagaimana? Apa kau ingin di rumah saja?"<p>

Sakura menyipitkan mata tidak suka mendengat kata 'ingin di rumah' baginya berada di rumah sama saja di neraka. Tidak ada hal berarti yang bisa dilakukannya di sini. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengunjungi Gaara-_senpai_? Dia sudah sangat baik padaku," Begitu menatap sorotan mata tidak suka, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan, "kau tahu, dia sudah menjagaku bahkan membelikan aku beberapa pakaian."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang mahluk berambut merah itu. Tanpa menunggu lama dia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut pakaian itu sontak membuat Sakura memerah. "Kau lihat apa, Sakura? Hmm, tampaknya kau mau melakukan morning sex denganku."

"Sasuke-_kuuun_!" bantah Sakura sambil melemparkan beberapa bantal ke arah Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Itu sakit, Sakura."

"Maaf. Aku sunggu minta maaf, Sasuke-_kun_," katanya sambil menundukan wajahnya kembali. Pipinya menggembung dengan lucu sehingga tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah mencium bibirnya sekilas. Belum sempat dia sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, pria itu sudah berada di kamar mandi.

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_!"

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau mau 'kan menemui Gaara-_senpai_?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan malah asik membaca koran paginya sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mau peduli tentang semua hal yang menyangkut pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu. Entah kenapa, dia selalu saja tidak suka cara Sakura membicarakan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini. Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumahnya."

"…"

"Aku tidak main-main! Aku benar-benar akan pergi sendiri kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku! Dan jangan repot-repot mencariku seperti dulu. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

"…"

"Oh ayolah, apa sulitnya sih menemaniku? Kau masih punya rasa terima kasih 'kan? Bagaimanapun juga Gaara -_senpai _adalah pemuda yang baik. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana caranya Gaara-_senpai _merawatku selama kau membuang—"

Sasuke kini menatap Sakura tajam dari balik koran paginya. Sakura hanya meremas bajunya dengan kencang. Dapat dia rasakan aura gelap di sekeliling Sasuke. Dia tahu hal itu gara-gara dia. Sasuke pasti marah kalau harga dirinya tidak dihargai. Sakura tahu itu, hanya saja dia tadi kelepasan bicara.

"Kita pergi siang nanti jam dua." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tengah sendirian. Wanita itu menatap arah kepergian suaminya dengan nanar.

_Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami Sasuke-_kun_? Apa aku bukan orang yang cocok dengannya? Apa yang salah denganku?_

.

.

"Tinggal belok kiri di ujung jalan itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Itu sudah rumah Gaara-_senpai_! Gaara-_senpai _hanya tinggal sendirian saat ini kakaknya sedang kuliah jadi hanya ada dia, dan beberapa pelayannya," terang Sakura dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Untuk beberapa waktu ini _mood_ wanita itu benar-benar cepat sekali berubah.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan dari istrinya. "Mengapa kau tertawa? Memangnya apa yang lucu?"

"Kau lucu. Kalau bersama beberapa pelayannya, itu bukan sendirian, Sakura,"

Wanita itu terdiam sambil menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu. "Ka-ka-kalau begitu… Um… Pokoknya kau tidak boleh tertawa!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya. "Ya baiklah. Aku salah dan aku minta maaf."

"Memang harus begitu! Tumben kau mau membuang egomu itu!"

Sasuke menyeringai menatap istrinya, "Ooh, rupanya kau mau aku tetap pada egoku, hmm?"

"BUKAAAAN! Sasuke-_kuuuuun _kau menyebalkaaaaan!"

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek

"Sa-Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Hai, Gaara-_senpai _boleh kami masuk?"

Gaara masih terdiam di tempatnya semula sambil memandangi sesosok mahluk berambut raven yang terlihat tidak peduli di belakang wanita yang disukainya. "Dia juga datang?"

Sakura menatap arah pandang Gaara dan melihat suaminya tampak tidak peduli sambil sesekali menatap layar _handphone _miliknya. "Ya, kalau kau keberatan kami bisa mampir lain kali."

"Tak apa, silahkan masuk,"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap Gaara dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut. Baru lima langkah akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa suaminya tidak ikut masuk bersama dengannya. Dengan kesal wanita itu menarik paksa lengan suaminya untuk ikut masuk bersamaan dengan dia.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Sakura?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya. "Suamimu menelantarkanmu lagi, eh? Apa sekarang dia berniat menyerahkanmu padaku?"

"Diam kau, setan merah!"

"Oh, kau merasa tersindir ya, tuan muda?"

"Hah! Jangan harap ya, mana mungkin aku akan tersinggung dengan uca—"

"Cukup!" potong wanita _pink _yang menatap kedua pria itu dengan horror. "Sasuke! Kau tidak lupa 'kan, niat awal kita datang ke sini," katanya sambil menatap suaminya yang menuntut minta penjelasan lebih atas dipotongnya perkataannya tadi. Kemudian wanita itu menatap Gaara, "kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, _senpai_. Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang kalau… um… itu…"

"Kalau dia istriku, setan!"

Bugh! Dengan kencang Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke. "Apa? Kau memang istriku 'kan?"

"Sasuke-_kuuun!_"

Gaara hanya diam memandangi pasangan di depannya. Sama sekali dia tidak berniat untuk menyela atau menghentikan pertengkaran kecil itu. Hatinya sudah berdenyut kesal menatap kejadian di depannya.

"Ehm, maaf Gaara-_senpai _sebenarnya kedatangan kami kemari untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Karena kau sudah men—"

"Ya ya ya, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih itu karena bagaimanapun kau sudah seenaknya membawa pergi istri orang dan memperlakukannya seperti istrimu sendiri. Sungguh tidak ada etika."

"Paling tidak aku tidak menelantarkan istriku sendiri di jalanan apalagi dia sendang hamil anakku. Ya, kecuali pria itu adalah suami paling tolol."

Sasuke baru hendak protes tapi lagi-lagi pukulan kecil mendarat di lengannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ kalau kau memang niat menemaniku ke sini kau harusnya diam dan dengarkan perkataanku bukannya memotong perkataanku."

Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk diam sambil menatap istrinya. "Kami benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Gaara-_senpai_. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke rumah. Oh iya, kami membawa sedikit oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan parsel yang dibungkus kertas kado warna-warni. "memang tidak seberapa, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Sakura. "Tak masalah, Sakura. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Semoga hidupmu menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum singkat dan melirik suaminya. Sasuke masih tetap tidak mau peduli tentang Gaara dan semua kebaikan pemuda itu. Akhirnya wanita itu menghela napas dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini, Gaara-_senpai_. Tak apa 'kan, kalau aku pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan keluar dari rumah Gaara. Tapi hanya sampai pintu depan, Sasuke berhenti membiarkan Sakura berjalan menuju mobil sendirian. Pria itu tetap di tempat sambil memandang pemuda merah di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berjasa besar bagiku dan juga bagi Sakura. Hanya saja, kau harus tahu bahwa dia istriku dan dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi milikmu."

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti memandang pria di hadapannya. "Aku tahu, hanya saja bila kau membuatnya seperti dulu. Kau akan tahu bahwa dia mungkin menjadi milikku."

"Terserah. Lakukan saja sesukamu dan lihat hasilnya akan sia-sia nanti."

"Jaga Sakura dan jangan kecewakan dia. Kau tahu dia mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring sebelum menjawabnya, "Kau sudah menyerah mendapatkan Sakura, eh?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan membuat Sakura menderita. Sakura tidak akan sebahagia bersamamu kalau dia bersamaku. Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi kau tetap berusaha mendapatkannya?"

"Kalau kau menyia-nyiakannya."

Sasuke tidak memperpanjang percakapan mereka lagi. Menurutnya percuma saja berdebat dengan orang macam Gaara. Tidak akan pernah selesai. Akhirnya dia berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Di sana sudah ada Sakura yang menatap bingung ke arah suaminya sedari tadi. "Kau bicara apa dengannya? Kalian tidak bertengkar 'kan,"

"Bukan hal penting. Tak usah dipikirkan."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya satu kali sebelum kembali memandang ke depan. "Umm… kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mau menemaniku belanja, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pusat kota. Kudengar ada beberapa butik yang sedang menjual dengan harga cukup murah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apapun keinginanmu," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring khasnya.

.

.

_Sebenarnya aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu, Sasuke. Tapi kalau Sakura tidak akan bahagia, untuk apa aku bahagia. Dia prioritas utamaku._

.

_Kau tahu Gaara, Sakura akan selalu ada di sisiku dan aku yakin akan hal itu. Karena dia membutuhkanku dan aku membutuhkannya. Kami memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan cinta kami._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**celluba, Lord Valent, Kikyo Fujikazu, cherrysasusaku, CheRyeowook, Tsukiyomi Aori Haotori, Melancholies Angel, Madge Undersee, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry CeLemoet, Sung Rae Ki, Meyrin kyuchan (2x), Cherry'UchihaSakura'Blossom, MemelSasusakuLove, Kei EzpeluzNante, Uchiha gak login, mysunshine hatake, arashi, Animea Lover Ya-ha, SasuSaku lover, uchiharuno phorepeerr, Obsinyx Virderald, sasachan, karinhyuuga (2x), TheAdev22, Go Mio, SiLLiequeenth, KarinHyuuga, chii234chocoholic, riestiyani aurora, namina88, Sindi Kucing'Pink, Madge Undersee, Song HyoRa137, uchiharuno phorepeerr, haruna, Mysunshine-hatake, Aozu Misora, drey1321, Sung Rae Ki, sherry-chan akitagawa, Tabita Pinkybunny, Juusan Otome, eet gitu, karikazuka, Shiroruyama, Karin-Sica, GaaSasuSaku, Kithara Blue, viekha chu, Farberawz, Chaos Seth, Arakafsya Uchiha, Karin Shawol, richan, amai, Miho Yulatha**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Area<strong>

**Gimana? Aku udah berusaha bikin yang terbaik lho! Susah buat ngelanjutin fic yang idenya sempet menghilang dengan cukup lama dari otakku. Ini aku bikin saat perjalanan pulang dari Bandung. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Aku ga sempet ngedit karena baterai lappieku hampir habis. Nanti mungkin bakal aku edit lagi.**

**Oh iya, mohon MAAF BANGET buat semua readers PLAM:AYJ buat insiden di chapter sebelumnya yang kalian ga suka. Sebenernya aku udah punya rencana dari scene itu cuma karena banyak yang ga suka yasudahlah diganti saja.**

**Semoga hasil penggantiannya tidak mengecewakan ya! Aku minta bantuan sama temenku buat saran di scene yang err… aneh itu. Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya! Buat MDTMY nanti dulu ya! Aku sibuk banget soalnya beberapa nilaiku menurun takutnya nanti berpengaruh saat tes jalur undangan.**

**Peluk cium,**

**Eunike Yuen!**


End file.
